


Its u

by because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Heed the warnings guys, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/pseuds/because-were-family
Summary: Some Logicality Hurt/Comfort for the wonderful @OhTheatre
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Its u

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhTheatre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/gifts).



> Happy birthday Maria!  
> This is technically a song fic, cuz i needed inspiration. The song is "its u", by Cavetown  
> Warnings:  
> -Mentioned nightmares  
> -Implied NSFW  
> -Safewording  
> -Self harm  
> -Self doubt  
> -Sensory overload  
> -Not taking care of oneself  
> -Passing out

It's u.

_If you're awake then I am too  
_

Patton woke to an empty bed, and an unpleasant pit in his stomach. He crawled out from under the covers, shivering at the chill of the bedroom. He frowned, and pulled the blanket with him, wrapping it around his shoulders.

“Logan?” he called, sleepily.

The kitchen light was still on, and Patton followed the faint glow.

“I thought you were gonna come to bed?”

Logan stiffened. “I-yeah…”

Patton took the chair beside Logan, putting his arm around Logan’s shoulders.

“Why are you awake?” Logan asked suddenly.

He’s not usually very perceptive, and it throws Patton off.

“...Just a bad dream.”

Logan frowned. He shut his laptop. “Would cuddles help?”

Patton almost cheered in victory, but, well, he had actually had a bad dream, and it had dampened his mood more than he’d like to admit. So Patton just nodded, getting up, and dragging Logan to their bedroom.

Patton shuffled the pillows and blankets into their most comfortable configurations-Patton was an expert on the subject-while Logan changed into more suitable sleepwear.

Patton crawled into the nest of soft objects, and made grabby hands at Logan. Logan smiled softly. He made his way over to the bed, laying next to Patton.

“This good?”

“Mmmm, closer.”

Logan shuffled closer, wrapping his arms around Patton. Patton curled closer, tucking his head into Logan’s chest.

“It’s too quiet…” Patton complained, after a minute.

“Is that not the ideal condition for sleeping?”

“My thoughts haven’t gotten that memo.”

Logan chewed his lip. “We’ve been in a relationship for several years, surely you know how terrible I am at filling silence, without going overboard.”

“But I like when you ramble.”

So Logan did. Patton usually tried to pay attention better, but he was losing most of it. Hopefully Logan didn’t mind.

_If you're lost then I'll find you  
_

“Patton? Are you still with me?”

Patton’s gaze refocused, and he froze for a moment

“Red,” Patton said, and Logan pulled back immediately, looking a bit startled.

“What do you need?” Logan asked. 

He was not expecting Patton to immediately burst into tears.

“Patton, dearest?”

“I’m sorry,” Patton sobbed. “I-I know you were looking forward to this, and I-I-” Patton failed to finish his sentence, and Logan frowned at him.

“No-I, we don’t have to do this.”

“But-you-you”

“I went 25 years of my life without it, I think I’ll be alright.”

“I said I would, and now I'm letting you down.”

Logan fixed Patton with a particular look. “I don’t think you’re capable of that, starlight.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean there’s nothing-literally nothing you could do to make me anything but overjoyed to get to be your boyfriend.”

Patton smiled a bit. “Okay.”

Logan shifted, moving to lie beside Patton. “Why didn’t you say no when I suggested this?”

Patton shrugged. “I didn’t think I’d react like this.”

Logan narrowed his eyes, until Patton continued.

“I thought-I thought it would be okay once we got started, I-”

“Patton,” Logan said firmly, reaching forward to take his hands. “Did you _want_ to do this?”

Patton sighed. “Not-not really, I-I wasn’t necessarily opposed to it, I guess, but I...wasn’t really looking forward to it.”

“You could have told me that.”

“Yeah…”

“Patton?”

“I thought it would be okay, and I wanted to make you happy, I just-”

Logan took his hands. “You do understand that my happiness is conditional on yours, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I need you to be happy, too.”

_If you're hurt then I'll fix you  
_

The bathroom door swung open. “Patton...”

Patton sobs. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, darling.”

Logan rushed forward, and knelt in front of Patton, gently taking the blade from his hand. Logan set it aside, and held his hands out.

“Is touching okay?”

Patton nodded.

Logan held his hands tightly.

“Can you let me see?”

Patton sighed heavily, before lifting up his shirt, which he had hastily dropped when Logan entered.

There aren’t too many fresh marks, which Logan is grateful for.

This isn’t the first time Logan had caught him like this (Logan wasn’t even sure where he had gotten the blade from), which is, well, worrying, but at least Logan knew what to do.

Logan pulled the first aid kit down from the shelf, and set it on the floor, clicking it open.

He murmured words of comfort to Patton as he went through the routine.

He finished, and helped Patton up, guiding him to their bedroom. Logan got him into different clothes, and then into bed, tucked firmly under the covers.

“I’ll be right back.”

Logan hated leaving Patton alone like this, and he went down the stairs at a faster pace than was strictly safe. He returned a few moments later, slightly out of breath, with a glass of water and his laptop.

“Here,” He set the water on the bedside table, and sat beside Patton. “I’m not leaving until you feel better.”

Patton let out a shuddering breath. “You’re gonna be here for a while, hon.”

Logan sighed. “Do you wanna talk now, or cuddle and watch cartoons for a bit?”

Patton selected the latter, and Logan flipped open the laptop. Patton nestled into him, trying to take comfort in Logan’s steady breathing.

Logan held Patton tight, as if he could pull him back together by sheer will alone. A part of Logan’s heart breaks at how Patton could ever think that he wasn’t the most important thing in the world.

They’ll talk about it later.

_If you go blind I'll describe the view  
_

“Lolo? You still with me?”

Logan looked up suddenly from where he had zoned out staring at the wall. “Mhm.”

“Whatcha thinkin about?”

“Just...things.”

Patton produced a penny from his pocket, and handed it over. Logan just stared at it for a moment.

“...for your thoughts?” Patton giggled softly.

Logan smiled a little.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Logan was silent for a moment. “How...how do you love people so easily?”

Patton frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It just...seems so easy for you, to give people everything.”

Patton shrugged. “It’s just different for some people, I guess.”

“Just...what if I’m not doing _enough_?” Logan looked up at Patton, searching his face for an answer.

“Love...how could you _say that_?”

Logan frowned a little.

“You’re like...you’re my favorite person, Lo, and I owe you _everything_ , how could you say you’re not doing enough?”

Logan shrugged, and Patton reached over and squeezed his hand.

“You’re doing so much more than enough, I _promise._ ”

_If you can't feel then I'll hold you  
_

“You’re home early,” Patton commented as he dropped his bag by the door.

Logan looked up, and nodded minutely.

“You doing okay?”

Logan winced, and then shrugged.

“Oh, hon,” Patton whispered, and he crossed the room to sit beside Logan on the couch.

Logan shook his head, burying his face in Patton’s shoulder. Patton pressed his face into Logan’s hair.

“Do you wanna watch something?”

Logan hummed in agreement.

Patton turned on the tv, finding some old episodes of Doctor Who. He put it on, turning to watch Logan.

Once Logan seemed to have relaxed marginally, Patton set down the remote and stood. “I’m gonna go get some snacks, I’ll be right back.”

Patton returned to find that Logan had pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch to wrap around himself, and was mouthing along the words to the episode.

Patton smiled softly. Patton set most of things down on the coffee table, only sort of forcing a glass of water into Logan’s hands, before sitting beside him.

“Are you doing better?”

Logan hummed in vague affirmation, hesitantly leaning against Patton's side.

A few minutes later, Logan was asleep, tucked firmly into Patton.

_If you fall know I've got you  
_

Perhaps Logan had been overworking himself just a touch, but it was _fine_. Everything was fine. And _maybe_ he had missed a few meals, and forgotten to drink water, but it wasn’t _that_ bad, right?

Patton came into the kitchen to work on dinner, kissing Logan’s cheek on the way in. Logan finished up the spreadsheet he was working on, then stood to help Patton.

All of a sudden, his vision blacked out, and he couldn't get out any words before he was losing his balance.

Patton saw it before it happened. He was behind Logan in an instant, wrapping his arms around him and keeping Logan balanced between him and the counter.

Logan stirred a little, finding himself on the couch. He tried to sit up, but Patton was quick to push him back down, laying a cool cloth across his forehead. 

“Shhh, you need rest, love.”

Logan didn't put up a fight, partially cause he wasn’t sure he’d actually be able to sit up.

“Guess you really fell for me, didn’t you?” Patton said, only a bit hysterically.

Logan laughed weakly, looking up at Patton.

A moment, then, “Marry me,” Logan said breathlessly. 

Patton just stared at him for a second. “...you should eat something, love”

Logan pushed himself to sit, trying his best not to pass out again. “What does _that_ have to do with anything?”

Patton reached out to steady him. “You never make jokes like that, love, you must still be out of it.”

Logan bit his lip. “I...I wasn't joking.”

Patton’s face lit up. “Really?”

Logan nodded, the motion making his vision black out a little. “We, um...we should probably save the celebratory activities for later…”

Patton nodded. “Get some rest, Lo”

Logan held out his arms weakly, and Patton smiled and joined him on the couch. “I’m right here, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Maria, ilysm, and I hope your birthday is as wonderful as you are!


End file.
